Todos los movimientos correctos
by lauralass
Summary: Basado en la pelicula, pero siguiendo los propios caminos directamente paralelos al canon. Para resumir: El caso mas interesante en la vida de John Watson.
1. Baker Street, 221b

**Título:** Todos los movimientos correctos

**Fandom:** Sherlock Holmes

**Pairing:** Holmes/Watson, Irene Adler.

**Rating:** Au. .Romance. 

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

_Evanescence –____**Weight of the world.**_

***********

**1**_**. Baker Street, 221 b**_.

Había veces, demasiadas veces, en las que Sherlock Holmes no sabía definirse a sí mismo. Una de ellas se encontraba, cómo no, escribiendo alguna de sus múltiples teorías frente a la ventana que daba directamente con esa calle que llevaba conociendo como la palma de su mano casi toda su vida. Londres se había convertido en su casa, y el 221b de baker street en su refugio favorito. Encerrado en el caos de papeles, su violín, esa foto de Irene que conservaba porque...Dios lo sabía realmente. Simplemente le agradaba ver un rostro familiar en medio de todo aquello.

O no. O quizás escapaba a su sagaz mente un motivo mucho más profundo que todo eso. Abandonó la estilográfica, frustrado consigo mismo y el poco fruto que hoy estaban dando sus pesquisas. Había tenido hace unas horas otra de esas conversaciones con Watson después de que las misteriosas desapariciones picaran su curiosidad más de lo necesario. Otra de esas veces en que prometió por encima de todas las cosas que esta vez él no iba a acompañarle para ir de lleno a la cárcel por algo en lo que él no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver pero, en sus palabras:

'Siempre acaba arrastrándome a esos casos suyos. Maldita sea, Holmes. Haga una vida normal'

Holmes observó – de nuevo – su reloj. Sonrió, se recostó y encendió su pipa. Sabía que una vez más había logrado el efecto deseado con la fantástica psicología inversa. Fingir que no ocurre nada, que todo está bien, que le parece perfecto y justo que se dedique a pasar tiempo con su prometida, como deben ser las cosas....

El leve crujido de la madera lo puso alerta, así como los pasos en la escalera. La leve falta de ritmo en uno de los pies delató inmediatamente quién se iba a asomar por la puerta. Traje impecable. Sombrero. Ojos claros llenos del brillo sólo proporcionado por la genuina curiosidad. Como siempre había logrado en él.

'Más le vale que sea algo lo suficientemente bueno' – Dijo su amigo, sonriendo levemente, pero conservando la compostura.

Holmes exhaló despacio el humo, reflexivo. Observándole. Intentando descifrar qué era aquello que siempre les hacía acabar de esa misma manera. Uno al lado del otro irremediablemente aunque no se quisiera. Decidió desechar ese pensamiento.

Por ahora.

'Allons-y' – Respondió, cogiendo su gorro y su abrigo largo.

Iba a ser una jornada un tanto larga.


	2. Cumplimientos u obligaciones

**2. Cumplimientos u obligaciones.**

Para una persona de su calibre, el día a día debía estar lleno de todas estas pequeñas cosas que aceleran el pulso. Que hacen sudar. Que te dejan durante unos minutos sin el aire suficiente en los pulmones. Estaba empeñado en desempolvar el entuerto detrás de todos esos asesinatos de jóvenes - algo seguidos últimamente - , así que no hizo si no como buena costumbre, arrastrar a su fiel compañero al abismo de su mundo. No se sentía culpable, ni mal por ello ni tampoco con el ánimo de recomendarle que se apartara de todo eso durante un tiempo prudencial. Porque le conocía. Tan bien como el otro clama con tanta agilidad conocerle a él. Y esto – Lo que representaban, su relación, los momentos – era como un toque de sal en la peor sopa del mundo. La hace mejor. El amable y paciente Doctor demostraba a cada instante necesitar estas cosas como quien necesita aire o la misma nutrición. Que no lo admitiera, resultaba otra historia completamente distinta.

Probablemente que en esto de la tozudez, ambos eran iguales. O casi. Otro aspecto a estudiar de ese *algo* que se le escapaba cada vez que se sorprendía ante ese pequeñísimo escozor dentro del pecho siempre que las palabras matrimonio, Mary o mudanza salían en cualquier tema de conversación entre ambos. En las últimas semanas, siempre. Ya que el compromiso estaba cada vez más cercano. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como el más corrosivo de los virus mientras se dejaba caer en mitad de una de esas calles Londinenses a través de las cuales era capaz de escurrirse con maravillosa maestría. Tal como había aprendido por sí mismo con el paso del tiempo. Sus maneras más bien autodidactas jamás le habían decepcionado y francamente,algunas costumbres era mejor no cambiarlas.

Holmes se guareció en la mejor esquina que tuvo tiempo de visualizar hasta que vio próxima la oportunidad para sabotear el lugar donde estaba más que convencido de que encontrarían - al menos – al autor del principio de esta cadena de desastres. Esperaba la señal definitiva que le indicara que podría proceder hasta el momento en que llegara su mejor cómplice. No era tan difícil como podría haberse planteado en un primer momento. El tipo no parecía demasiado difícil de derrotar y a raíz de eso el resto requeriría buena sincronización y astucia, cosa que no les faltaba a ninguno de los dos. La presencia de su amigo le obligó a devolverle a la realidad presente en la que se habián entremezclado – aparte de la batalla abiertamente declarada con las visibles heridas en consecuencia – a propósito y sin avisar. El hombretón fue desarmado a los pocos minutos. El color rojo – violáceo de su cara en aumento. Cuatro manos aferrándose a un mismo cuerpo para lograr el propósito a cumplir. Esperaba encontrarse con los ojos azul – grisáceo – algo acusadores esta vez – de Watson, pero en su lugar la sonrisa parecía más que satisfecha. Cuando se trataba de atrapar a alguien que bien se lo tenía ganado, se ofrecía con ojos vendados. La misma mueca se mantuvo en el mismo instante en que sostuvo su mirada oscura.

'Me alegro de verle, Watson' – Dijo, el aire honesto de sus palabras implícito.

Percibió el leve asentimiento de su cabeza al tiempo que se colocaba su gorro con mano firme para extender la suya. Era comfortable. Extraño. Un momento de camaradería entre los que solían tener de constantes reproches entre uno y otro.

Pero ninguno de los dos podría sospechar – Dentro del alcance de la lógica – que el principio de un roce tan simple puede ser el comienzo de algo mayor. Un hundimiento. O una revelación.


	3. Una revelacion

¿En qué momento todo dejó de atender a razones?  
Los reproches por nada, el recelo, las discusiones.  
Él siempre insistía en que se trataba de la llegada de Mary a su vida. El Doctor Watson volvía a insistir – de nuevo – en que todo se reducía a su falta de sociabilidad con el resto del mundo.  
¿Y? No es como si se hubiera descubierto ayer que una de las múltiples razones que dan lugar a su – vale, complicado – carácter es precisamente esa. De acuerdo, tampoco es que hubiera hecho mucho por solucionar ese pequeño...inconveniente. Sino al contrario. Además del conflicto claramente escrito en su – siempre lúcida, salvo en esos momentos a solas en mitad de todos sus trastos – lúcida cabeza, se le añadía esa especie de calma absoluta después del irrefrenable pulso en plena persecución. La cena de hoy no había salido exactamente como esperaba. Hoy, dicha sensación había dejado de existir. Se había extinguido.  
De hecho, ahora estaba solo después de haberse comido el peor plato de carne en mucho tiempo. En un principio la idea pareció divertida. Entretenida, incluso, cosa que solía suponer mucho – que el hecho de salir fuera le resultara...ameno. Pero si se había ofrecido era por su amigo, por cuanto suponía para él todo este asunto de su relación con ella. Sin embargo los pasos que le habían llevado fuera empezaban a hacerle consciente de algo en lo que no había dejado de pensar en esos cincuenta minutos sin compañía, salvo la del rumor de las distintas personas que iban, venían y chismorreaban. Había caído en la peor bajeza. Le había decepcionado. Como persona. Como amigo. Como aliado. Ese peso, presionando sus entrañas, los pulmones, era cada vez mayor. Paró en seco, justo cuando había pensado que la mejor opción sería intentar enmendarlo cuanto antes mejor. Pero no. La solución que estaba buscando era otra bien distinta, aquélla que pudiera sustituir el genuino odio – No hacia Mary, ni hacia Watson o ellos como pareja – hacia su propia persona. No se sorprendió. Llevaba detestándose – En el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera – demasiado tiempo.  
A fin de cuentas, confundirse entre la escoria e incluso acabar muerto como un mal bicho en ella parecía un final a la altura.

* * *

El crepitar del fuego parecía un eco distante. Un elemento que no pertenecía al lugar en el que ahora mismo se encontraba. El cual francamente desconocía. O su cabeza, obnubilada, no le dejaba procesar toda la información necesaria. Sólo era consciente de la sensación familiar en ese olor a madera quemada. El agradable calor ascendiendo progresivamente. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos o a palpar ninguno de los puntos que ahora mismo estaban machacados por el combate. Sentía que todo su cuerpo era una masa homogénea en dolor y de alguna manera le satisfacía saberlo. No había tenido tapujo alguno en dejarse derribar o estampar los restos mortales de su cuerpo sobre la arena – posteriormente mezclada con sangre. O la leve visión que tuvo - ¿creyó tener?– de Irene Adler entre todo el mundo. Su pañuelo. La agria venganza. Dejarse caer al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía de un negro extremo. Aquello le había servido para tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Para no pensar en el daño infringido y los colaterales.

• Holmes

Era su nombre el que había escuchado tan cristalino como el agua de la botella que pudo captar la escasa apertura de sus ojos. Los músculos empezaban a despertar de su letargo, cosa definitivamente peor ya que cada golpe se las estaba pagando con justicia. Lo único que pudo hacer como toda respuesta fue exhalar un quejido e intentar moverse.

• Cálmese – La voz de su amigo sonaba cada vez más cercana, al igual que los colores que iban recibiendo sus retinas empezaban a serle familiares y a identificarse con ellos. Era su habitación, la de siempre – Y procure no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Sintió las manos sujetando sus hombros. Forzándole a quedarse en esa misma posición. Relajó el cuello, por fin teniendo una visión clara de Watson. Su aspecto denotaba cansancio. Sintió la claridad del día entrar por el ventanuco, dejando un pequeñísimo rastro de sol sobre la madera.

• Casi mediodía – Respondió este por él – Dios, Holmes, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que hace? Creo que no. - Concluyó, indignado, sentándose en la banqueta que parecía llevar ahí mucho tiempo.

La pregunta era apropiada, desde luego. La cuestión era, ¿cómo abordarla? ¿cómo dar una posible justificación a lo que para empezar todavía no tenía seguro del todo? Sobre todo, ¿se le puede confesar la verdad a la persona – la única o de las pocas que ha aguantado toda la cruzada– más importante de tu vida con la facilidad que demasiados años de compañerismo, amistad y confianza requerían o, sin embargo, aquello no podría hacer sino empeorarlo?

• Debió haberme dejado allí – Sentenció.  
• Eso dígaselo a las señora Hudson, mejor. Aparentemente estaba en unas condiciones tan lamentables que se vio en la obligación de llamarme a las siete de la mañana. Tengo que saberlo: ¿Lo ha hecho a conciencia? ¿Todo esto? Lo de la cena, sus costillas posiblemente rotas. Al menos dos de ellas.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, ya que no había dejado de manipular una serie de vendajes que se continuaban por toda la línea de su torso a medio descubrir. Apretaba, pero las molestias no eran ni mayores ni menores que las del resto del cuerpo. Se camuflaban unas con otras. Estaban solapadas. Él siempre había sido un hombre de razón. Práctico. Eficiente.

• Quería luchar – Contestó con simpleza.  
• Eso es todo. _Quería luchar_. ¿Sabe? Mary está muy disgustada y...francamente lo que se merece es que no hubiera venido.  
• Pero lo ha hecho  
• Watson alzó una ceja – ¿Y?  
• Es un interesante cambio – otro quejido surgió de la presión ejercida en sus costillas – en el transcurso de los eventos, mi querido amigo.

Entonces Watson sonrió, permitiéndose un poco de relax en medio de la tensión innecesaria. Tras recostarse un poco dejando que su mente volviera a funcionar con normalidad, cayó en la cuenta.  
Le había evitado. Había estado evitando todo este tiempo dar algún tipo de respuesta al motivo de su estado.  
¿No se lo quería decir? ¿A él?

• Holmes, me está ocultando algo, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez, el gran detective no tuvo racionalización ninguna a su réplica.


	4. La tabla de salvacion

Ella era su mayor contradicción. Cada vez que se encontraban suponía un reto nuevo, excitante e innovador. Podría decirse que Adler – de presenciar aquella escena bizarra – estaría disfrutando sobre manera. Pero no se encontraba dentro de esa extraña intimidad formada entre los dos hombres.

Hubo un silencio que se hizo eterno. Los minutos pesaban como losas de mármol. Holmes observó a su amigo sintiéndose por primera vez en inferioridad de condiciones. Vulnerable. Y lo odiaba porque él nunca había tenido que recurrir a esto. El dolor de los golpes recibidos era una nimiedad en comparación a verse obligado a decir cuanto debía decir. Sí, era un alma investigadora, puro nervio.

Pero eso no quería decir que en ciertas ocasiones no costara la misma vida contarlo todo. Watson seguía ahí, esperando ese baño de honestidad por parte de alguien a quien consideraba tan cercano como de la propia familia. Alguien por quien luchar y derramar sangre si así se estimaba oportuno. Jamás habría pensado de otra forma. Sherlock Holmes estaba en la mayor debacle de su vida. Y había tenido que soportar unas cuantas.

- Es posible – dijo, sin más. Como quien no conoce otra forma de salir de una encerrona.  
- ¿Habla en serio?

Y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ofuscarse y denotar el tono de gran decepción en sus modos.

- Mary. Se trata de ella.

Las palabras. Antes de que cayeran como un vaso de agua sobre Watson, decidió tomarlas a broma. Este era Holmes, mostrándose posesivo de nuevo sin razón aparente. Que estuviera comprometido con ella no quería decir que fuera a verse obligado a dejar esa mitad de su vida atrás para siempre.

- Holmes, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche no ha sido más que otra muestra de ello.

El detective miró por un breve lapso de tiempo hacia las crecientes llamas de la chimenea. Quizás sí que había estado intentando sabotear el matrimonio de su amigo, pero la segunda parte de esa situación aún no había sido expuesta por ninguna de las partes.

- Se imagina que pretendo forzarle a tomar una decisión – enunció.  
- No lo imagino – Objetó John – Lo sé. No lleva si no intentando eso desde la cena. Y déjeme decirle, Holmes, que debería dejarme unas cuantas cosas claras a ese respecto.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Quiero decir que debe dejar que sea feliz con Mary.  
- No puedo.

Esa frase se quedó pendiendo en el aire. En algún punto intermedio entre la honestidad y aquella habitación. Su amigo le observaba atentamente desde la butaca que había tomado por asiento. El silencio amenazaba con tornarse tan sólido que podría cortarse con un cuchillo de cocina.

- ¿Cómo?  
- Que lo permitiría si supiera que ella es lo suficientemente buena. Una mujer – añadió – para usted debe ser lo mejor. Para alguien – hizo una pausa – de la familia.  
- No entiendo en qué demonios puede usted creer que alguien no sea bueno para mí o lo sea. No entiendo por qué tiene que andar metiéndose en mi vida a todo coste.  
- ¡Porque tengo motivos! ¡Porque estoy intentando apartarle de algo que le puede ocurrir a usted también!  
- ¿Algo como qué, Holmes? ¿Un asesinato? ¿Otro fascinante caso que probablemente no exista?  
- Existe – Concluyó.

No se había dado cuenta del sudor que perlaba la frente de John Watson. Lo miraba. Y esta vez realmente enfurecido. Casi podía calcular el ritmo de su pulso. Algo acelerado. En un impulso, se levantó con rabia cogiendo con fuerza sus hombros. Tenía su aliento a centímetros – cerveza, fish and chips y un mucho de traición a una amistad duradera. Eterna.

- Puedo jurarle que esto es lo más bajo que he podido verle caer.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Los necesarios para saber que algo se había roto en ese preciso instante.

El portazo en su habitación precedió a la más absoluta oscuridad.

*****************

Eran dos almas afines o eso creía. Desde el momento en que conoció al reputado Sherlock Holmes tuvo esa certeza. En muchos aspectos – incluso más de lo que se atrevería a admitir - coincidían. Resultaba impresionante cómo en el tiempo que habían mantenido dentro de ese tira y afloja jamás lograba desentenderse por culpa de su brillantez. Y del pasado, por supuesto. Aquel que salí a la superficie por cada uno de sus encuentros. Como un velo invisible tras el cual lo que quedan son dos personas expuestas. A una verdad un tanto peligrosa dadas las circunstancias. Dado quién era uno y quién era el otro.

- ¿Se lo has dicho, entonces?

Irene observaba a Holmes desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Distrajo su mente deleitándose en las vistas que ofrecía el exterior. La lluvia cayendo como una soberbia cortina que se cierne sobre toda la ciudad. Tomó el largo silencio como una afirmación. No sólo de que le había dado la noticia a su mejor amigo si no que aunque diera su vida antes de reconocerlo, lo estaba pasando mal por ello.

- Piensas que no te va a creer nunca, ¿verdad?

Se acercó a Holmes. Estaba sosteniendo una copa de vino y ausente, desconfiado, como dictaba su naturaleza. Pero hoy más que de costumbre. Buscó su mirada con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas.

- No debes temer – añadió – sé lo que vi.

Pero en el fondo, Holmes es como un perro callejero. Hecho a las leyes de la calle. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera herido de vez en cuando o que temiera – más que cualquier cosa – serlo. Y ella sabía eso. Ella y el buen doctor eran los únicos que gozaban del beneficio de conocer este hecho. Sonrió levemente. Mejor que nadie se apostaría el cuello sin perderlo a que el Doctor se había ofendido enormemente. Y eso sin conocer todos los hechos. Estaba necesitado de alguien. De palabras amables. De algo de comprensión.

- Puede que sólo esté utilizándola. Mary es...vulnerable.

Concluyó, intentando hacerlo menos tenso.

- Va a herirle.

Irene Adler fue la tabla de salvación de Holmes, ofreciendo como único rescate sus dos manos y unos labios suaves, cálidos y reconfortantes para el duro mes de Febrero.

Un pequeño santuario al que acudir a guarecerse.


	5. Verdad

Jamás se había atrevido a confesarle la verdad a John. Y no seria capaz de hacerlo en cuanto quedara de existencia porque supondría delatarse. No solo a si misma y su relación con el mejor amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Fue fácil conseguirlo. De hecho, mucho más de cuanto imagino. Meterse en su mundo. Llevarle a su lado poco a poco sin levantar sospechas con el paso del tiempo. Aun así, a veces se mira y cree no reconocerse. Se ve cómoda dentro de la vida que ha buscado. Mira la nueva casa. Sabe que no es digna de todo cuanto John ha hecho por ella. De lo mucho que ha aprendido a quererle, causando con ello mas de un debate entre él y Holmes.

Ese era el propósito a fin de cuentas. Lo consiguió una vez, podría hacerlo otra. Podría. ¿O no? Creía bucear dentro de su propia mentira. Pero era eso, una mentira. Un burdo engaño que hasta ahora supo cubrir de manera soberbia.

Mary escucho pasos cercanos y enseguida se irguió en su asiento, tomando la disposición tranquila de costumbre. Debía relajarse o todo se iría al garete en menos que canta un gallo. John Watson entro en el saloncito que habían estado decorando apenas una semana atrás.

- ¿John? – Sonrió, casual.

Este fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza, tomando asiento con gesto algo agotado. En cuanto vio el rastro de tristeza en sus ojos grises, sabia que algo no iba bien. Tendría que averiguar de lo que se trataba. Por su bien. Por el de los dos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No tienes buena cara y no vienes en absoluto charlatán. Eso no es muy normal en ti.

Por un momento el tacto de su mano sobre la de él se sintió real. Tanto que daba miedo. Porque se repetiría a si misma que tomo una elección. En medio de la misma y en el momento más oportuno, apareció el valiente guerrero de uniforme flamante y facciones más que agradables a la vista.

- En realidad no es algo que deba preocuparte – se llevo una mano al entrecejo.

- A mi no me puedes decir eso y esperar que me quede tranquila, ¿verdad?

Watson asintió.

- No. Lo siento. Es…Holmes. Es la persona mas retorcida que conozco. A veces me cuesta entender sus motivaciones.

Frunció los labios. Porque aunque gran parte de él le llevaba a pensar que cualquiera con mejor juicio hubiera tenido una mejor ocurrencia para separarle de Mary, aquella resultaba la mas absurda de todas. Pero otra parte de su cerebro – racional, auto controlado - le decía que estaba tratando con el mejor investigador de todo Londres. Solía tener razón en todas sus pesquisas. Tenia que saber algo.

Pero resultaba inaceptable.

- No le tengas en cuenta más de lo que requiera, John. ¿Que ha sido esta vez? ¿Otra de vuestras apuestas?

Watson hizo una pausa. No podía creer que finalmente fuera a ceder a las paranoias de un amigo más loco que cuerdo.

- Si – la tranquilizo – Todo estará bien.

Todo estará bien.

Esperaba que funcionara cuando fuera a ver a Holmes.

**********************************

Necesitaba la verdad.

Como el respirar, como el propio alimento. Y si no la obtenía estallaría en mil pedazos. La única manera que había para lograr dicho objetivo seria hablando. Sin más ni más. Pero la sola idea de enfrentarse a ello le absorbía demasiado. Ahora no podía escudarse en su trabajo ni en el caso que aun les ocupaba, gracias al cual estaban donde estaban. Mas bien por la cabezonería de Holmes y lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarle de nuevo el pellejo…Eso también tuvo *algo* que ver.

Solo ligeramente.

Ya habían tenido la primera discusión al respecto. Sin que surgiera su nombre. Sin que tan siquiera fuera pensada por alguno de los dos, pero ambos conocían de sobra de donde había venido tanta rabia contenida. Siempre se perdona. Olvidar es algo más difícil.

La necesidad de darle la oportunidad de hablar aunque fuera por la egoísta razón de aliviarse era más fuerte.

- ¿Qué sabe? – Dijo, quizás con un tono más exigente del que esperaba.

Holmes tuvo que asimilar la pregunta antes de contestar. Por fin. Bueno, la decepción al igual que el estado de negación tenía sus fases, por decirlo de alguna manera. Era bueno ver que su amigo empezara a verlo también. Antes de tener la ocasión de hablar, este le interrumpió de nuevo.

- Sabe muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Que le este dando esta oportunidad no quiere decir que vaya a creerle.  
- Oh, lo hará, mi querido amigo. Solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo.  
- ¿Tiempo? Precisamente empiezo a carecer de todo lo que implique tiempo o paciencia.  
- Bien – replico – ¿Entonces que necesita?

El aire estaba algo denso. El hecho de estar en una cárcel no solucionaba las cosas. Fijo la mirada en el suelo antes de encontrarse con los ojos oscuros que siempre lograban hacerle ceder. Veía verdad en ellos. Algo que quería escuchar.

De la mano de Holmes, a ser posible.

- La verdad, Holmes.

Ah, su amigo. Sonaba borracho de desesperación. El tono de su voz se asemejaba a una suplica desgarrada. A una persona que necesita ser sacada de su agonía.

- Si la quiere, tendrá que escucharme de la manera más racional. ¿Está dispuesto, Watson?

Una verja le separaba de Mary. De una posible vida tranquila, sin…Esto. Pero esa voz interior parecía clamar su atención.

- Le escucho.

Holmes estaba realmente sorprendido. Demasiado fácil convencerle. Estaba agotado. Exhausto. Lo cual indicaba que su necesidad de saber era mas fuerte que intentar defender el honor de la futura esposa.

Interesante, como poco.

- Ya sabe que la señorita Adler se mueve por círculos algo similares a los míos.

Watson le dejo proceder. Al menos darle el beneficio de contar toda la historia.

- Debería creer la palabra de un amigo, mas cuando esta tan seguro de que en el fondo todas mis pesquisas son acertadas.

- Holmes, ha implicado la palabra "asesinato". Aparte de creer que su paranoia empieza a no conocer limites, me esta sorprendiendo esta vez con su insistencia en romper mi compromiso.

La silueta de la nombrada se pudo distinguir claramente tras las barreras. Watson todavía no había caído en ese detalle. Cuando lo hizo y le vio levantarse, cogió su muñeca. Puede que con más fuerza de la necesaria. Recordó el consejo del día anterior. Solo necesitara una evidencia física.

- Mi querido Watson – susurro – Si le dijera que tengo pruebas, ¿me creería?

John le observo. Deliberando su respuesta.

- Esta bien.

Fue deliberado. Como si realmente estuviera desafiándole a encontrar aquella terrible prueba incriminatoria.

Y tenía veinticuatro horas para hacerlo.


End file.
